1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a server, a method of controlling the mobile terminal and a method controlling the server.
2. Related Art
With the recent remarkable development of software and hardware, mobile terminals can provide various functions to users.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need of developing and propagating various user interfaces by which a user can control a mobile terminal providing a variety of complicated functions easily and efficiently.
Various functions of a mobile terminal can be provided in the form of applications. Among these applications, a camera application can capture various pictures.
Meanwhile, a social network service (SNS), which is a web based service, can provide community among users through an E-mail or instance messenger service.